Reunited
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Camp Rock/As The Bell Rings crossover. Trailer inside. Title may change. Rating may change.MxS MxD DxL CxN JxE possible SxL
1. Trailer

**A/N: Okay well my last story got deleted sorry about that... so I've decided to start a new one that hopefully won't get deleted. It's gonna be a cross-over between Camp Rock and As The Bell Rings. I'm putting up the trailer and I need you guys to tell me if I should continue writing it. If you think it's a good idea review and tell me :**

* * *

**Bold - Voice Over**

_Italics - description of scene or movement_

Normal - talking

**They were best friends and falling...**

_Shows Charlotte and Danny goofing off in the hall._

**Until she had some news...**

_Shows Charlotte talking to Danny, Toejam, Skipper, Tiffany, and Brooke._

"You guys... I'm moving."

"What?!"

**She moved and everyone moved on...**

_Shows Charlotte/Mitchie(__**A/N: Same person this will be explained)**__ sitting on the dock with Shane._

_Shows Danny in the hall with Lexi singing._

**Until he gives some news of his own...**

"So what are you guys doing this summer." _Brooke asked cleaning out her locker._

_Lexi smiled at Danny._

"Oh just tell them!" _She squealed._

"Lexi and I are going to camp rock!"

**What happens when they see each other again?**

"Charlotte?"

"Danny?"

**Jealousy?**

"Danny and I are just friends." _Mitchie told Shane._

"Are you sure about that?" _Shane snapped._

_--_

"Well yeah I used to like her but that doesn't mean I still do." _Danny explained to Lexi._

"Oh please." _She replied before walking off._

**Confusion?**

"So how do you feel about her?" _Sander asked Danny._

"Honestly, I really don't know." _Danny sighed._

_--_

"Are you sure you don't still like him?" _Caitlyn asked Mitchie who was staring at the table._

"No, not really."

**Find out in..**

**Reunited**

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I realize I come up with some of the worst titles but whatever they're just not my strong point. If anyone has any suggestions I'd be insanely greatful.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright well I guess some people found this to be an interesting plot so I'm going to try the first chapter and tell me what you think. Also I apologize for the wait but it was due to my account being locked for a couple days.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Camp Rock nor As The Bell Rings. Actually I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I was laying on my stomach next to Shane on the dock. I had my song book and a pen in front of me but couldn't concentrate on writing as Shane was playing the chords to 'Gotta Find You' next to me. I was silently humming along as he stared at the lake. I'm Mitchie Torres, well okay so my full name is Michelle Charlotte Torres but pretty much everyone calls me Mitchie. The guy sitting next to me is my best guy friend Shane Gray, yes _the _Shane Gray of Connect Three. But I don't see him like that to me he's just Shane Gray my best friend. I rolled over on my back and sat up next to him. He came out of his daze and looked at me.

"Writer's block." I admitted and he nodded understandingly.

"So what shall we do this summer?" He asked. It's our second summer at Camp Rock together and we're both really pumped. This year Shane is going to be an instructor again and I'll be taking classes but we still plan to hang out whenever possible.

"Well we could try to take a canoe ride without doing circles." I suggested jokingly.

"Aw but circles are fun." He whined and I laughed. "But Uncle Brown was saying there are supposed to be a ton of new people this year."

"That's cool. It'll be nice to meet people as myself. Hopefully they like plain old Mitchie." I said and he looked over at me.

"I think plain old Mitchie's pretty great." He smiled and I smiled back. Just then I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head to see my other best friend Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait,what's up?" I called back to her.

"Your mom said she needs us to help with opening dinner." She said walking onto the dock.  
I nodded and looked back over at Shane.

"Duty calls." I joked and he nodded.

"Are you two going to sit with us at dinner?" Shane asked Caitlyn and I. By us he meant him and his band mates, Jason and Nate. I looked up at Caitlyn who smiled and nodded her curly brown locks bouncing around her face. I looked back at Shane and nodded as well.

"Great." He smiled and I stood up.

"Come on Caitlyn let's get to the kitchen." I said and Caitlyn and I began towards the kitchen. After last year Caitlyn decided she would help out in the kitchen this year too. We were  
half way to the kitchen before I was stopped again, this time I didn't stop to find out who was calling me, I stopped to find out who the familiar voice was.

"_Could it be you you you or you I'm looking for  
A heart that's true to come along  
It's on  
Are you guna be the girl in that dream when I close my eyes  
Out of everyone the best for me the one  
Thaat I call mine  
Are you guna be the one  
The shinning star  
The center of my world  
I'm not looking for just any girl  
Could you be the one  
Could you be the one._" The voice sang. Caitlyn was now stopped a foot or two in front of me. I spun around to find the source of the voice and found exactly who I'd thought. The person noticed me as well.

"Charlotte?" They asked.

"Danny?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay yeah it was short but I am sharing the computer at the moment and don't have a lot of time. I will definitely be trying to make the next chapter longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrightyy I know I've taken like forever buuuutttt I'm updating now sooo here ya gooo! :**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock or As The Bell Rings I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it. And yet I'm writing one which means... I don't own Camp Rock or As The Bell Rings.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Charlotte?" They asked._

_"Danny?"_

* * *

**No POV**

Mitchie looked at Danny like she was seeing the impossible, Danny however was smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked incredulously.

"What? You don't want me here?" Danny asked in mock hurt causing Mitchie to roll her eyes.

"Oh just give me a hug." She said running over to him. They hugged as Caitlyn and Lexi stared at them like they were insane. Mitchie pulled away and noticed this.

"Oh right, right." She said as she removed her arms and turned to face Caitlyn. "This is one of my best friends ever Danny Jones." I told her and she smiled understanding now.

"Oh hi I'm Caitlyn." She said and Mitchie quickly added,

"My camp best friend." Caitlyn laughed and nodded. Danny smiled at Caitlyn.

"Nice to meet you." He said then saw Lexi out of the corner of his eye. "Oh and this is one of my best friends Lexi Carlson." He said as she smiled and took a step forward to join them.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you Charlotte." Lexi said smiling at Mitchie. "I moved in right as you moved away."

"Ohh," Mitchie smiled. "Then it's nice to meet you." At that exact moment a very out of breath Shane Gray. He ran by them grabbing Mitchie's wrist and pulling her into the mess hall. He pulled her to the ground and ducked out of view of the window. He quickly covered Mitchie's mouth with his hand.

"Shane what are you doing?!" She whisper yelled after pulling his hand away.

"I was being chased by a group of newbies." He whispered and she rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Well, why did you pull me in here?" She asked still whispering.

"I needed someone to check if they're gone." He whispered. She then reached her head up to look out the window, she saw Danny and Lexi looking confused and Caitlyn laughing to herself. Caitlyn spotted her and gave her a thumbs up. She looked back down at Shane.

"Cait said it's clear." She told him. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Sorry about that." He said as she took his hand and pulled herself up. She waved it off and walked out the door with him in tow.

"Sorry guys, Shane doesn't know how to keep a cover." She said and he gave her a look.

"I was plating a song, they heard, they came, they screamed, I ran." He explained and Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed. Danny was still confused as Lexi smiled and stepped in front of him.

"You're Shane Gray, from Connect Three." She stated pointing out the obvious. Shane adjusted his collar and smiled.

"Why yes, yes I am. And you are?" He asked and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lexi Carlson." She giggled and this time Danny rolled his eyes.

"So Charlotte, is this your first year?" He asked and Shane looked at him confused.

"No, this is my second and I know practically everyone from last year so I know this must be your first." Mitchie responded and he nodded. Shane then turned back to Mitchie confused.

"Charlotte?" He asked confused then his eyes narrowed. "What did you lie about now?" Mitchie scoffed.

"Relax Shane it's just my middle name, Michelle Charlotte Torres." She told him and he relaxed.

"Oh sorry, but wait how come you never told us that before?" He asked referring to Caitlyn and himself.

"Well I actually told Caitlyn, but only because one day my mom was going off on me for God knows what, she was having one of those days, and she called me by my full name. Otherwise I wouldn't have even told her. It didn't seem important, I mean even my mom calls me Mitchie." She explained.

"Wait, then why did he call you Charlotte?" He asked now referring to Danny who took this as a chance to introduce himself.

"I'm Danny Jones. I used to go to school with Char-Mitchie," He said correcting himself. "Before she moved."

"Yeah Danny was amongst my group of friends at my old school." She said. _Of course that was before I only had one friend at school_, she thought to herself.

"So how is everyone?" She asked Danny.

"Pretty much the same as when you left, just a little stranger." He said and she laughed.

"So then Skipper is still trying to get Tiffany to go out with him?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup." He replied.

"Toejam and Brooke still going on study _dates_?" She asked emphasizing the word 'dates'.

"Mhm."

"Tell any other girls they have bad breath?"(**A?N: I just saw that one the other day lol**) He glared at her.

"That was an accident and you know it, besides Toejam and Skipper were the ones who said it while trying to help me-" He cut himself off.

"Go on say it, ask me out right?" She teased while he turned red and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh very mature Daniel." She teased. Caitlyn then stepped in between them.

"Well Mitchie we should get to the kitchen before we're too late." She said. "It was nice to meet you guys." She smiled at Danny and Lexi.

"Okay well I'll see you guys later." Mitchie responded and gave Danny and Lexi a wave.

"Wait Mitch. Can I help you guys out?" Shane asked stopping them.

"Shane Gray is asking to help out in the kitchen?" Caitlyn asked faking surprise.

"Oh come on Caitlyn you know Mitchie's taught me well." Shane said and Mitchie smiled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and began walking.

"Whatever let's just go love birds." She said and Shane and Mitchie went red. Mitchie turned back to Danny.

"Come to my cabin later and we'll catch up. It's cabin jam." She said and followed Caitlyn and Shane.

"Okay I'll see you later." He called after her and looked back at Lexi who was giving him a look. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said rolling her eyes and walking off. He quickly followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that probably wasn't my best but it was sort of a filler chapter where it just kind of explained everything with Danny and Mitchie. I hope you guys liked, even if you didn't but still plan on continuing to read the story then press the little whatever colored button and REVIEW!! :**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm definitely not getting as many reviews as I'm hoping for but I'm not blaming you guys because I may not be making this story very interesting so far but I have a lot of ideas for this the only problem is that I need to work my way up to them and not just jump into them. But to those of you whom are reviewing thanks soo much y'all rock!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane, Caitlyn, and I walked into the kitchen where my mom was already working on dicing tomatoes.

"Hey mom!" I smiled and she turned to us.

"Hey sweety, Shane, Caitlyn." She replied and Shane and Cait said hi. "Here Mitchie can you dice these for me, Caitlyn if you begin mixing the salad that'd be great."

"So what can I do?" Shane asked and mom looked at him confused. "Mitchie said I could help." He explained.

"You could begin putting the different chips into bowls." She told him motioning to the many different bags of lays. He nodded and got to work.

"So mom, you'll never guess who's here at camp." I said to my mother and she turned to me interested. "Danny Jones." I told her and she went wide eyed.

"Really? I always knew that boy would take up singing after helping you with the talent show." She said and I nodded. "You should have asked him to join you in the kitchen." She suggested and I shook my head pushing the tomatoes squares off of the cutting board and into the bowl. I grabbed another tomato and placed it on the cutting board.

"I don't think it would have been fair. Danny's never been good at saying no. And it wouldn't have been fair to make him work the kitchen on his very first day at Camp. We're gonna meet up later." I told her and Shane groaned. I looked over at him confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked and saw Caitlyn roll her eyes like I was missing the obvious.

"Oh, uh, yeah I just, um, dropped some chips." He said and fell to the ground to pick them up. That's weird wouldn't I have heard him drop them? Oh well. I looked over at Caitlyn who sighed sounding frustrated and continued with the salad.

"So Shane, you said the rest of your band was going to be here this summer right?" Caitlyn asked and Shane stood back up nodding.

"Yeah, Nate said it'd be 'good' for him and Jason as it was for me." He said rolling his eyes like he didn't believe him. "If you ask me he just wanted to get over Carson."

"Oh did they finally break up?" I asked not meaning to sound rude but the way Shane talked about her over the summer she didn't seem like a nice girl.

"Yeah, Jason and I finally showed him what an annoyance she was." He told me and Caitlyn looked confused.

"Who's Carson?" She asked.

"Nate's secret, summer, girlfriend. Shane was telling me about her over the summer and she was apparently almost like the old Tess." I explained and Shane nodded in agreement.

"Nate had a girlfriend?" She asked sounding hurt. I looked at her confused.

"Are you.. jealous?"

"What?! No!" She replied defensively. I heard Shane chuckle.

"Why Caitlyn, do you have a crush on my best friend?" He asked teasingly, bad idea Shane, before he knew it Caitlyn was next him and punched his shoulder.

"No! And if you tell him you'll wake up in the middle of the night and not know how." She threatened and Shane backed away obviously scared. Caitlyn smiled in victory and I laughed and finished the last tomato.

"Alright well the bell's about to ring for the welcoming dinner and you don't want to be late so go ahead." My mom said and I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, bye mom." I smiled and Shane and Caitlyn said bye and we walked out. We walked into the mess hall and sat at the usual spot with Andy, Barron, Sander, and Lola except now there was also Shane, Nate, and Jason. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Tess, Peggy, Ella, and a few other girls. Now that Tess was nicer she had more friends. I looked towards the door and saw Danny and Lexi walk in. He spotted me and smiled. I smiled back and waved them over. They made their way over and Danny sat across from me and Lexi sat next him.

"Hey Char." He smiled and I laughed slightly at him using my old nickname.

"Hey Danny, Lexi." I smiled then looked at the others. "Guys this is Danny and Lexi. Danny, Lexi, this is Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy, Jason, Nate, and you know Shane and Caitlyn." I said introducing everyone. They all exchanged smiles, "hi"s and "nice to meet you"s.

"So," Caitlyn began. "Who here is performing at the opening jam? Lola?"

"Of course." Lola smiled and took a bite of her salad.

"Barron, Sander?" Caitlyn then asked.

"Oh, Cait, you know we always save ourselves for final jam." Barron answered and Sander nodded.

"Oh yeah." She replied laughing slightly. "Lexi?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe." She answered.

"Lex, you should. You know you have an awesome voice." Danny smiled trying to persuade her.

"Alright, I will." She smiled at Danny.

"Well what about you Danny?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know I mean I don't want to end up bombing." He said.

"Yeah, that'd be bad." Shane mumbled sarcastically and I looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

"Well, you could sing with me. We could do Shadow." I suggested. "Besides you have a great voice." I smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He smiled.

"Well, we know Mitch is performing." Caitlyn said and looked at Shane, Nate, and Jason. "What about you three?" They all shook their heads.

"Nah, we'd rather just watch, ya know try not to have screaming girls chasing us." Shane said and we all laughed.

"Cait, are you performing?" I asked her and she looked at the table.

"Yeah." She replied shyly.

"Cait, that's awesome!" Shane, Lola, and I all chorused and she smiled.

"Well I just figured I'd give it a shot but producing is still totally my thing." She said and I laughed.

"Never had a better producer than you." I smiled.

"Well that's not much seeing as you've never had any other producer." She pointed out.

"Ruining the moment." I told her laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Help me! Ideas are greatly appreciated so if you have any feel free to PM me or put them in a comment. Thankeez!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while but school started and it's super depressing because everyone's acting different and... okay I won't bore you guys with my personal life. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As you should know by now I own nothing.**

**Mitchie POV**

Caitlyn, Lola, and I were sharing a cabin this year. I was sitting on my bed already dressed, considering I honestly didn't have that many clothes with me, waiting for Caitlyn and Lola to finish getting ready for opening jam. I was wearing I long, flowing, purple baby doll top over black leggings, white muff-luffs and a silver heart shaped necklace. Caitlyn was first to finish and was working on her make-up. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with storm clouds with lighting bolts coming out of them on it, under a black vest, and dark wash blue jeans and black and white converse with a silver, metal, outline of a star necklace. She was adding some sparkled silver eye-shadow. Lola finished and was wearing a turquoise t-shirt, under a yellow tank top, with white skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She added some light blue eye-shadow and lip gloss. I stood up as both of them finished.

"Finally!" I said dramatically, of course I was only joking. I saw Caitlyn and Lola roll their eyes. They started towards the door and I sprinted after them.

"So what's with you and that Danny kid?" Lola asked as we were walking and I immediately felt my face heat up.

"What?! We're just old friends." I pointed out. Unfortunately they both saw my blush.

"Ooh, what's Shane gonna think?" Caitlyn asked Lola teasingly and I felt myself blush even more. But I covered it up by rolling my eyes.

"You two are so annoying sometimes." I said and walked ahead of them towards the crowd by the stage. I noticed Shane standing a little ways away from the crowd in an attempt to not be noticed. I smiled to myself and walked over to him.

"Hey, pop star!" I smiled and he turned to me with a fake glare.

"Rock star! How many times must we go through this?!" He asked.

"Alright, alright we can try it again." I said before motioning for him to turn back around, which he did, and back tracking myself. I walked back towards him repeating how I had gone towards him before.

"Hey, rock star!" I called smiling again. This time he turned to me with a smile.

"Hey, Mitch!" He smiled and hugged me. I felt myself shiver in his embrace, feeling it as well he pulled back.

"You cold?" He asked and I could see the concern in his eyes, this made me smile to myself.

"No, just.. uhm.. you know when you get those random shivers?" I asked and he nodded in understanding. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Charlotte!" It called out happily and I turned around smiling knowing only one person in the whole camp who would call me that.

"Hey Danny! But remember it's Mitchie now." I pointed out and he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Right, right. Sorry I'm so used to you being Charlotte." He apologized.

"It's okay. Really I understand." I assured him. "So, where's Lexi?" I asked.

"I think she said she was going to hang with her roommates and she'd meet me here." He explained and I nodded.

"Who are her roommates?" I heard Shane ask suddenly becoming involved. I looked at him confused but Danny answered.

"I think their names were.. Peggy.. Ella and.. Tess?" He said making it sound like a question. I nodded. If it hadn't been for the fact that Tess and I were friends now I would have objected to her hanging out with them. Then I heard an annoyingly preppy, unfamiliar voice.

"Hi Shane!" The voice giggled. I turned around to find a pretty fake, platinum, blond standing in front of an uncomfortable looking Shane.

"Hi.. uh.." He began.

"Sadie." She told him. "Sadie James." It was then that I realized she was probably the new Tess. The way she came off so confident, like she owned the world.

**Shane's POV**

I gave the girl the best smile I could muster.

"Nice to meet you Sadie." I said and she giggled.

"Likewise." She smiled and I noticed Mitchie roll her eyes at this. "Well, I'm performing soon. Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Uh.. sure." I said fake smiling again.

"Rockin'!" She giggled before tossing her hair and walking away. I turned to Mitchie and sighed annoyed.

"Does it ever end?!" I asked annoyed and she laughed slightly.

"Face it Shane you're a hot celebrity, you're gonna have to deal with it." She said and I raised my eyebrows, smirking.

"Hot?" I asked and she rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Oh shove it, Shane." She said but I didn't miss the small blush that made me smile to myself. We then heard Dee speak over the loud speaker.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" She yelled to us.

"Hii Deee!" Everyone sang, literally.

"To start off the beginning of another summer we have Connect Three!" She yelled and I waved to Mitchie and Danny, and ran towards the stage. I met up with Nate and Jason by the stage. I ran up the steps first.

"Whoo! Hey guys! It's great to be back again!" I yelled and was responded to by screams.

"And this time not for bad attitude!" Nate added into his own mic and I shot him a glare.

"Although, you know Shane, I still don't have my bird house." Jason added and I sighed and shook my head.

"We're just gonna start the song before they come up with any more bad things to say to me." I said annoyed. "Here's one of our most recent songs, 'Got Me Goin' Crazy'."

"Baby, pretty lady  
Tell me how you do it  
And tell me, what can I do to help  
Cuz I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Know I once was lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you

Come on!  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah!

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you" We finished and everyone erupted into aplause.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" I yelled and we ran off stage. Dee got back on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Now we have a personal favorite, Mitchie Torres, singing with newcomer Danny Jones!" She yelled smiling.

**Mitchie's POV**

I felt myself blush when Dee called me a personal favorite but smiled and ran on stage with Danny anyway. I looked at him biting my lip and he gave me a reassuring smile. I looked at Cait and signaled for her to start the music.

"I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating everymove I make

For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath," I sang and Danny began.

"A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me," He sang then I joined in.

"Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow" We sang and I went solo again.

"And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our que babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines

That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance

To catch my breath," I finished and he sang again.

"A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me," I joined in once more.

"Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow" We finished and smiled at each other before looking at the now cheering crowd. We ran off stage and Caitlyn soon followed after we joined Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"You guys were great!" Caitlyn gushed.

"Yeah, amazing!" Jason added. I smiled but looked at the silent Shane begging for his opinion with my eyes.

"Uh.. yeah, great!" He smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that probably wasn't that great but I am trying as hard as possible not to have to end this story because I know there are people who actually do enjoy this. Next chapter will be Lola, Lexi, and... CAITLYN performing. The reason Caitlyn's a big deal is because she will, in fact, be singing. Yay! Be ready! : So anyone who replies rocks my socks :D Oh and tell me if I should continue the Tess sequel girl.**

**P.S. - Sorry for any errors. My program was insanely screwed up tonight.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup guys, so I stayed home sick from school today and decided it was a good time to update. If you also read Cinderella and the Beast I'll be trying to update that as well. And I'd like to make a shout out to ZacsGurl89 for her awesome Camp Rock/As The Bell Rings crossover. It's called It's Hard Seeing You Again so check it out. So here's the new chapter.**

**P.S. - With the guys POV I am really trying. I'm not a girl so I'm not that great at it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned then I wouldn't be writing would I?**

**Shane's POV**

I watched Mitchie preform with Danny with an uninterested face. The lyrics were like a knife in the back. I had been zoned out for the end of the song and before I knew it Mitchie, Danny, and Caitlyn were standing in front of Nate, Jason, and I.

"You guys were great!" I heard Caitlyn exclaim.

"Yeah, amazing!" Jason added. I wanted so bad to glare at him but knew I'd give myself away. I looked at Mitchie and noticed she was looking at me. I could read from her eyes she wanted to know what I was thinking.

"Uh.. yeah, great!" I said and smiled as well as I could she smiled back and my smile turned real. All this girl has to do is smile and I can't be upset anymore.. I need help. Dee got back on stage.

"Well that was just awesome!" She said smiling. "And now a Camp Rock newcomer, Lexi Carlson!" She pumped her fists in the air and then ran off stage. I noticed Lexi come on stage nervously and set up a laptop, where Caitlyn's had been when Mitchie and Danny were preforming, she then pressed a button and a slow beat began. She slowly stepped up to the microphone stand, took a deep breath and began singing.

"I know we've been friends forever,

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see, you were always with me...

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly, I'm falling for you  
(I am falling)  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you

That it's you

It's kinda funny you were, always near  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here  
But every time I needed you, you've been there for me through  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly, I'm falling for you  
(I am falling)  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you

Ooooooh  
That its you...

Oooh

'Cause today is the start of the rest of out lives  
I can see it in your eyes--  
Oh, that its real  
And its true,  
And it's just me and you!  
Could it be?  
That it's true  
That ITS YOU!--

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly, I'm falling for you  
(I am falling)  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you

Could it be  
That it's true  
That it's you  
Could it be  
That it's true  
That it's you  
Could it be  
That it's true  
That it's you  
Could it be  
That it's true  
That it's you  
Could it be, oh it's you" She finished with her eyes closed completely engulfed in the song. Everyone began cheering and she opened her eyes, like she just remembered she was preforming, and smiled. I began clapping as well. I had to admit she was amazing. Maybe not as good as Mitchie, although I might be biased, but still amazing. I saw her throw a look this way and looked for who she was looking at before I saw Danny. I noticed him smile at her before she looked away and ran off stage back to Tess, Ella, and Peggy.

"Now, we have a Camp Rocker who most of us know, and love, Caitlyn Gellar." Dee yelled and Mitchie gave Caitlyn a half hug before she ran on stage.

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn said into the microphone. "I know I normally show off my producing skills but this year I've been persuaded," She looked at Mitchie who smirked back at her. "Into singing for you guys." Everyone cheered and Caitlyn laughed lightly before hitting something on her laptop.

"This is my world  
four walls and a view  
I stare at the ceiling  
Chasing these feelings  
around in my head  
I'm so confused  
constantly wishing  
for what I've been missing  
in my life  
I learn to be strong  
when the walls are crumbling  
all around my heart

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
It won't be long 'till I find  
were I'm goin' now

I must confess  
I was a mess  
I tried not to show it  
didn't want them to know it  
Cause everyone has  
their own cross to bear  
and mine is still waiting  
for everything to  
fall back into place  
But I learned to be strong  
When the rain is falling  
all around my heart

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love, I know were I'm going now

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
It won't be long 'till I find  
were I'm goin' now

Don't look back  
Learn from the past  
Livin' for now is what keeps me going  
don't look back but hold the memories  
I can do this  
I must do this

This is my world  
A much better view  
I feel myself growing  
without even knowing  
what lies ahead  
(what lies ahead)  
but who really knows  
I'll just embrace it  
with love, I can face it

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love, I know were I'm going now

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground before i didnt know where i was going to keep me up right

I know were I'm going now  
I know were I'm going now

I know were I'm going now" Caitlyn sang and I was taken aback. I knew this girl could produce but her singing was phenomenal. I looked around and Mitchie looked smug, Jason looked amazed, Danny looked like he enjoyed it, and Nate looked.. well out of it. He was just staring at the girl on stage. I smiled to myself and knew that'd be a conversation I'd be bringing up with him later. I heard everyone begin applause and I joined in as Caitlyn smiled and came off stage, laptop tucked under her arm.

"I told you, you have an amazing voice!" Mitchie smiled and hugged her. Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, Cait, you're awesome!" I smiled at her and she smiled back in thanks. I noticed her look at Nate with a raised eyebrow since he was still staring at her. I nudged him in the rib which caused him to punch me in the shoulder.

"You were great Caitlyn." He said sheepishly and she smiled before turning back to Mitchie.

"I can't believe you were right!" She squealed and Mitchie laughed.

"We have three more performances before the night is over." Dee yelled. "First we have Ella Johnson(**A/N: Totally made that up**)!" Ella ran up on stage.

"Hey everybody!" She smiled before starting the music.

"Eh oh eh oh  
baby take a look around  
feel the beat go through the crowd  
left the house stay right on time now  
hit the spot light let it shine now

theres something bout this  
lets keep it moving  
it's so good when the music is cooking  
do you really wanna rock tonight  
I'll let you get connected now it feels so right  
I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this  
i know I'm going far  
one day I'll be some kind of superstar  
and everyone will know no matter who they are

baby better stick around  
eh oh eh oh eh oh  
let me see you right out loud  
eh oh eh oh eh oh  
when i start ain't gonna stop now  
here i go right to the top now

maybe I'm only dreaming  
eh oh eh oh eh oh

eh oh eh oh eh oh  
if i was dreaming don't wanna wake up

hear i am come and get a little crazy  
am i dreaming cause it's kind of crazy

it's my time and i can't wait  
hear i am come and get a little crazy  
am i dreaming cause it's kind of crazy

it's my time and i can't wait

theres something bout this  
lets keep it moving  
it's so good when the music is cooking  
do you really wanna rock tonight  
I'll let you get connected now it feels so right  
I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this  
i know I'm going far  
one day I'll be some kind of superstar  
and everyone will know no matter who they are" She sang and everyone began clapping. She was good, way too good to be back up for Tess. I clapped along and she smiled and got off stage.

"That was incredible!" Dee exclaimed getting back on stage. "Now, Tess Tyler!" She smiled and Tess got on stage. No back up singers, no dancers.

"Yeah, Yeah  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
its okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
but don't run out on your faith

'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

it's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
while you siting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you cant get it back

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else...  
oh it sure makes everything else seem so small  
Yeah, Yeah" She sang. It was definitely a new sound for her and everyone seemed to enjoy it. I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn cheering next to me. I put my arm around Mitchie's shoulder laughing lightly to myself. She looked over at me and smiled. Tess got off stage and handed the microphone to Dee.

"That was a wonderful new sound, don't you think?" She was answered by cheers. "Now, our winner from last year! Miss Margaret Dupree!" She called and Peggy came on stage smiling. The music began and she started singing.

"Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,  
it's so hard to break it,  
and there's no way to fake it.  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
the dreams that I'm dreamin'.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time.  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know something x3.

Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.  
Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.

Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
this life I'm pursuing,  
the odds I'll be loosing.  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
like one in a billion  
one in a zillion.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to anything,  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.

I'm, on my way.  
I know I'm, gonna get there someday.  
It, doesn't help, when you say:  
It won't be easy!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

something I don't know

something I don't know" She finished and everyone cheered before she got back off stage towards Tess, Ella, and Lexi.

"What a night, huh?" Dee smiled. "Well, go ahead, get out of here! Have some fun before curfew! Whoo!" She called and most people laughed. Mitchie turned so she was facing the rest of us.

"So what shall we do?" She asked.

"Oh, I know!" Caitlyn exclaimed and smiled evilly which scared me. "We should all go back to our cabin and play truth or dare! We can invite Peggy, Ella, Lexi, and Tess too." She said and I smiled.

"I'm in." I agreed and looked to Nate and Jason. Nate shrugged and Jason nodded. "Mitch?" I asked and she bit her lip but nodded then turned to Danny.

"Danny?" She asked he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He replied and Caitlyn's smile came back.

"Great! I'll go find the other girls." She said and ran off. I looked at Nate.

"You like her." I pointed out and he went red then I noticed his eyes flash to Mitchie.

"So what? You like-" I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth and chuckled nervously.

"Nate, Nate, Nate." I said. "I don't like anyone." I then felt my hand get wet. "Yuck!" I yelled pulling it back. "I can't believe you just licked my hand!" I yelled and he shrugged.

"Let's just go play truth or dare, huh?" He said before walking off smugly.

**A/N: Wow, 9 pages. Although that could be from all the songs and I apologize for that but I promise you it will only be like that during the jams. Another thing I own none of those songs, in fact I tell you which each of those are.**

**Lexi's – Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano**

**Caitlyn's – Lost and Found by Alyson Stoner**

**Ella's – Superstar by Bianca Ryan**

**Tess' – So Small by Carrie Underwood**

**Peggy's – Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez**

**Okay, next chapter TRUTH OR DARE!! You have no clue how many ideas are running through my head right now. smiles evilly**

**So, yeah REVIEW!**

**P.S. - I know I said I was gonna make Lola perform but I didn't know what to make her sing and everyone else's just kind of came to me.**


End file.
